Secrets
by elliemoor
Summary: Everyone would think Jessica has the perfect life, with being on the cast of waterloo road, and having heaps of money. But really her life isn't that perfect at all. In fact it's anything but perfect. Full of horrible secrets that she can't share.


Have you ever been in that position, where you have this huge secret? That NO-ONE can know? Have you ever been under so much pressure that you had to resort to running away? Have you ever felt like the world was crashing down on you, revolting against you?

Well I have.

And I'm going to tell you my story. Because it's okay for you guys to know because you don't know who I am. You never have. And never will.

It began back about 3 months ago. Everyone was happily living. A few fall outs occurred every now and again, but nothing major. Considering we lived in Scotland at that time, the weather was so awful. It's so strange looking back on those gloomy skies, absolutely nothing compared to now.

I went back to school, on the day that was most significant in my life. February the 17th. I woke up having known that I had a huge French exam to come. But there was nothing else i had to worry about. I can remember my timetable so well. It went; Maths, citizenship, English, French then RE.

Having woke up to the sound of my blazing alarm clock, i pulled over my top, pulled down my skirt, pulled up my socks and Tucked in my top. 'TWEET. TWEET. TWEET. TWEET. TWEET. TWEET. TWEET.' "WHAT?" I bellowed. No way. Seven O'clock? Seven tweets? Damn it, I'm late. i thought to my-self.

I legged it to my half empty lunch box, grabbed a drink from the fridge, jumped up to check myself in the mirror and ran out the door. Even though the bus-stop is a few blocks away from my house, it felt like I was running a mile. I screeched to a halt as realised my bus was there, thankfully waiting for me. I briskly skipped on board, flashed my pass at the driver before sitting down in my usual seat two rows from the back.

I reached down to open my bag and pulled out my makeup. I hated people watching me do my makeup so I sank down lower into the chair. I rested my mirror on the front of my knees and open up my eye shadow palette. I was in a rush to get this finished before the next stop so without thinking, I hurriedly applied my mascara and eyeliner.

"Ugh" I groaned at the smudge of mascara running across my face. I tried my best to rub it off, however that just made it worse. I impatiently opened my concealer and dabbed some on. 'There' I thought. 'Much better!' I rammed the rest of my makeup back into my bag at sat up straight, just as the bus came to a halt. There a whole load of students rushed on, 15 at least. I wasn't in the mood to speak to any one of them, considering is was still completely out of breath!

I rambled past the startled students to make sure I was first off the bus. No time has to be wasted for my French test. I quickly shot a glance at the next bus that had just pulled up. Great, Scarlett was here. The one day I didn't need her ambushing me she'd decided to turn up. Not that I needed ambushing ever, it was just I needed to fit revision. I rapidly picked up my pace to get away from her; I had a few minutes at the least knowing that she was always last off. I charged through the metal gates, up the concrete stairs and through the white double doors.

"Bonjour à vous. J'espère que vous avez révisé pour l'examen de français?" I let out a silent groan. Bonjour à vous…ermm… Hello to you…Good morning to you. J'espère que vous avez révisé pour l'examen de français?…Theres the word revise, and french and exam. It was like a huge long equation was going along in my head. With in a few seconds i had to work out what she said, and think of an answer. She must have said "Good morning to you. Have you revised for your french test?" I am no good at french so part of me knew that she hadn't said that. But heck with it.

"oui, j'ai" I hurriedly replied, bopping my head down and moving along. I half heard her mutter something as i walked off. Something along the lines of "ne passera pas … ne" Most probably meaning that i will fail. Thanks miss. Thanks so much for the encouragement.


End file.
